The time i spent with you
by XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Killua jika ia bertemu dengan gadis yang bersedia menerimanya apa adanya dan mau menjadi temannya? KILLUAXOC


Minoka kembaliiii T_T Minoka sekarang mau bikin fic request Killua x OC dari temen Minoka (sekaligus rival) #plak

Oke! Selamat dinikmati!

**Disclaimer**: HxH bukan milikku!

.

.

.

~The Time I Spend With You~

.

.

.

* * *

Killua's POV

"Killu, bagaimana hari ini? Kau telah menyelesaikan tugas mu dengan baik?"

"Hey, Kil! Sepertinya kau agak lemas hari ini! Kau gagal ya?"

"Milluki! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Suatu saat Killu pasti akan menjadi seorang pembunuh yang professional!"

**Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini…**

"Killu?"

**Salah! Bukan ini jalan yang kupilih! Aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan mereka! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh! **

"Hey Killu! Jawab mama! Kau kenapa?!"

**Aku hanya…**

**Aku hanya ingin mempunyai teman!**

"Hey, Killu! Kau mau kemana! Milluki, Illumi! Kejar dia!"

**Aku sudah muak hidup seperti ini tiap hari!**

"Kil! Tunggu!"

**Aku hanya ingin bebas! Aku tidak mau tetap hidup terbelenggu! **

KRAK! MEONG! (?)

"Killu! Hati-hati! Depanmu-

**Eh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku. Tampak badanku sedang luka-luka akibat…

**Oh iya! Tadi saat aku mengendarai skateboard ku… Aku tersandung seekor kucing yang lewat (?) dan aku jatuh dan… Kenapa aku bisa disini? **

Kulihat di sekelilingku banyak sekali rumput dan bunga… Jadi aku sedang berada di taman… Kalau begitu… Siapa yang menyembuhkan luka ku?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" sapa seseorang.

**Siapa?**

Aku memutar badanku kebelakang untuk melihat nya. Tampak seorang gadis yang berambut silver itu sedang membalut lukaku.

"Kau… apakah kau yang menolongku?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk menutupi sifat lemahku sekarang ini.

"Hmm, begitulah! Kulihat kau jatuh terbaring dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak! Jadi kutolong deh!" kata gadis itu.

"Tidak usah ditolong juga nggak apa-apa, aku sudah terlatih" Aku berdiri dari tempatku.

"Sombong sekali! Hey, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang sedikit panik.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian" jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak mau kembali ke rumahmu?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu membuatku tersentak.

"Itu kan bukan urusanmu! Lagian, kenapa kau sok akrab sekali denganku sih?" tanyaku dingin.

"Dingin sekali kau ini! Hati-hati loh, aku juga kadang bisa bersikap yandere!" balas gadis itu.

"Hah?! Apa hubungannya!" bentakku. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata "Bercanda! Tapi ada seriusnya juga sih!"

Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan gadis aneh ini! Semakin lama aku bicara dengannya, semakin aku tertarik dengannya!

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Killua Zoldyck" ucapku santai. Aku tau gadis itu akan kabur meninggalkanku karena mengetahui kalau aku ini anggota keluarga pembunuh Zoldyck.

"Ohh, salam kenal Killua! Namaku Rie!" sambung gadis itu.

Aku kaget. Kenapa gadis ini tidak lari? Raut mukanya biasa saja seperti tidak mengenaalku! Padahal keluarga Zoldyck itu cukup terkenal! Apa jangan-jangan dia bukan dari kota ini?

"Kau tidak takut?" tanyaku.

"Takut? Kenapa?" gadis itu kembali bertanya padaku.

"Yahh, kau seharusnya tau kan… Aku ini anggota keluarga Zoldyck! Sedangkan Zoldyck-

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak se-menyeramkan yang kukira! Yahhh, awalnya aku agak kaget sih tapi setelah melihat mu, aku jadi tidak takut lagi!" jawab gadis itu.

Sekarang jantungku jadi berdebar nggak karuan! Ternyata gadis ini… tidak takut padaku

"Sekarang kau mau kemana Killua?"

"Aku… tidak tau! Yang penting aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu, kita ngobrol saja yuk sampai sore!" ajak Rie.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau gak mau pulang?" tanyaku.

Dia diam sejenak… "Gak deh! Aku masih punya waktu 3 jam!"

"Ohhh…"

"Killua, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm, aku sudah bosan tinggal disitu! Setiap hari disuruh latihan dan membunuh orang terus! Aku jadi muak!" jawabku.

"Tapi kau nyaman kan tinggal disitu?" lanjutnya.

"Dibilang nyaman juga nggak sih… Emang kenapa?" aku balik bertanya kepadanya.

"Ahh, enggak! Aku cuma penasaran doang tentang keseharian keluarga Zoldyck!" jawabnya.

"Bohong"

"Nggak kok!"

"Kalau kau bohong, kau tau sendiri akibatnya kan?"

"Tau. Lagian aku juga gak peduli!"

**Cuek banget nih anak -_- **

"Kalau rumah orang normal emang ngapain aja?" tanyaku.

Rie ketawa.

"K-Kenapa ketawa?!"

"Habis! Pertanyaan mu aneh! Memangnya kau bukan orang normal?" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Yahh… Bisa dibilang nggak juga!" jawabku.

"Biasa kalo aku dirumah… Yahh… Palingan cuma bangun, mandi, ke sekolah, belajar, ketemu dengan temen-temen dan sebagainya!" kata Rie.

"… Rasanya punya temen itu gimana sih?" tanyaku.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Terkadang memang ada teman yang menyebalkan sih… suka usil atau sering ngegangguin… tapi punya temen itu enak!" jawabnya.

"Ohhh.. aku… dari dulu ingin punya teman, tapi seorang pembunuh sepertiku… pasti gak ada yang mau dijadiin temen kan?" kataku.

**Gawat, kali ini aku malah memperlihatkan sisi lemahku pada seseorang yang baru ku kenal! **

"Aku mau kok jadi temanmu!" kata Rie.

… **Hah? Barusan… dia bilang apa?**

"Apa kau gila?! Aku ini kan seorang pembunuh! Mana mungkin-

"Walaupun kau seorang pembunuh, aku tetap ingin menjadi temanmu! Bisa kau katakan kalau kau adalah seorang pembunuh, tetapi saat aku berbicara dirimu, aku tidak menganggapmu seorang pembunuh… Lebih tepatnya… seorang teman!" lanjutnya.

"Rie…"

"Hm?"

Aku bergerak tanpa sadar. Tanganku tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh mungil Rie. Aku tau, abis ini dia pasti menggebukinku karena memeluknya secara tiba-tiba… Tapi rasanya setelah mendengarkan perkataannya… Aku…

"Killua!"

Aku mendengar teriakan Anikki dari kejauhan, reflex aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Gomen Rie, aku pulang dulu! Oh iya, kau juga harus sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan anikki-ku!" ujarku.

"Ahh.. aku…" ucapnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"T-tidak!"

"Apakah besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin…" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, tetapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Killua! Kau bersama siapa?"

"Wahh! Cepat sembunyi Rie!" kataku.

"Killua. Kau bersama siapa tadi?" Illumi menghampiriku dengan wajah yang acak-acakan. Sepertinya ia dari tadi sibuk mencariku kemana-mana.

"Tadi? Oh, aku hanya bersama dengan te-, maksudku tukang batagor yang numpang lewat dan menawarkan makanan kok!" kataku panik. Aku tahu, kalo Rie mendengar ini, pasti dia akan langsung melemparkanku ke kolam ikan -_-

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang!" ajak Anikki sambil mencengkram tanganku.

-Keesokan harinya-

Aku kembali lagi ke taman kemarin yang kutemui. Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri tetapi aku tidak menemukan Rie dimana pun!

Apakah dia lupa soal janjinya kemarin? Tapi… kalimat terakhirnya itu…

SRAK! SRAK!

Kulihat aku sedang menginjaki sebuah surat kecil. Spontan aku langsung mengambilnya dari kakiku dan membacanya.

'_Dear Killua_

_Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Sebenarnya, hari ini aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke kota lain. Aku betul-betul minta maaf karena aku tidak memberitahu mu. Satu pesanku untukmu, carilah teman! Aku yakin pasti akan ada teman yang cocok untukmu! Kalau seandainya kita bertemu lagi, jangan lupa untuk memperkenalkan teman barumu itu padaku ya! _

_Sayonara, Rie'_

Air mataku menetes dan membasahi surat itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau perpisahan datang begitu cepat! Padahal kemarin dia masih bisa ngobrol dan bermain bersamaku… Tapi kenapa…

**Rie… suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi…**

**Dan di hari kita bertemu… Aku pasti akan mengatakannya…**

-Omake-

5 tahun kemudian.

"Oi, Gon! Kurapika! Leorio! Cepetan dikit kek!" teriakku dari kejauhan untuk memanggil sahabat-sahabatku.

"Sabar Killua! Aku masih ngitung jumlah kembalian ketoprak yang barusan kumakan!" sahut sahabat baikku, Gon.

"Sabar Killua! Aku harus beli sisir yang tepat! Agar rambutku tidak kusam dan kering!" jawab temanku yang… gendernya cowok, kok! Tenang aja (?) Kurapika.

"Lu ngomong kaya cewek, Pika! Lu cewek atau cowok!" nyolot temanku yang sudah tua, Leorio.

"Apa?!" Kurapika melempar sapu dan pengki ke muka Leorio.

"Dasar! Kalian lama!" kataku.

BRAK!

"M-maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu!" ucapku.

"Ah, iya… Aku juga salah! Maafkan aku juga!" kata orang itu sambil mengambil barang-barangnya yang jatuh berantakan.

"…Rie?"

* * *

Minoka : AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGAAAAAA! Minoka bikin fic ini aGAK jealous sih T_T Tapi demi temen deket Minoka, Minoka rela melakukan apapun kecuali memberikan Killua! (?) Oke, RnR? :3


End file.
